Fighting for the Top
by carolyn qu
Summary: Tris and Four hate each other because of their rivalry on becoming most popular. But at high school they both get sent to detention only them together. Will sparks fly or will the invisible wall around them tighten? (Currently on Hold Untill Time is Free)
1. Chapter 1

**(All rights go to ****Veronica****Roth) First Divergent fanfic. Hope you like it!**

Tris's P.O.V

My alarm blared out Beating Heart (Belongs to Ellie Goulding) in to my ear. I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my ears to block out the sound. Another day means anther 6 hours of seeing Four. I hate his guts, and he hates me. We are both the most popular people in the school, so we always compete with each other to see who gets the top lead of this school. Most people think all the girls would help me and all the boys would help him, but no, it is the total opposite. Only our best friends stay with us. For example Christina, Shauna, and Marlene always support me. They always take my position if I am not here. It is the same with Four, but with Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

I started to drift back to sleep but then my brother, Caleb, jumped on to my bed screaming for me to wake up. Also how I would be late and then he left. If you think about it, it is kinda funny how Caleb and I share the same blood but we have total different personalities. I am hot, sporty and popular. But he is always reading a book or studying and is probably one of the least popular person.

I get up and went in to my walk in closet. I chose a white jean short with a lavender blouse. I put on some make up, and grab my sunglasses and granola bar, then heading out to school. I hop into my car and drove off.

I get to Divergent high and find myself a parking space. Since I was so late there was only one space left near the school, but it was right next to Four's car.

"What eves? ,I thought to myself, there is basically no chance that I would see him any ways.

I parked and grabbed my backpack and ran in, just after the bell.

"Damn! I thought to myself, I'm late."

I walked in as quietly as I can, but of course the teacher had to turn around right when I was about to sit down.

"Tris Prior! You have detention for the rest of the week for every time you were late." The teacher said

She then turned around and continued the lesson as if nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Four's P.O.V

I was awoken by a car door slamming.

"Shit. I cursed, he wasn't supposed to arrive home for another 2 days.

I scrambled out of bed and threw on a tight black shirt that showed off my muscles perfectly. I threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed my backpack. I waited in till Marcus (his father) opened the front door, and then I jumped out of my window and made a bee line to my car. I hopped in and quickly drove off. I snuck a glance at my clock and it said that I was late. Maybe I shouldn't throw my alarm clocks on to the wall and breaking them, because I really need them.

I parked my car and sprinted in to class. The teacher didn't even have to turn around to know it was me. "You have detention for the rest of this week, Mr. Eaton." She said

I shrugged it off, knowing that I probably wouldn't be the only one there. As if right on cue Tris, my enemy casually strolled in, probably hopping the teacher wouldn't know. Tris and I have a complicated relationship. Even though she doesn't talk about it, we have to admit that we were best friends in middle school. We did everything together like ice skating, sports, eating ice creams, and we even snuggled up together while watching movies. But now all of that was just the past, a faded memory. Everything has changed from being inseparable to being sworn enemies. It all happened so quickly.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I didn't even hear what her punishment was. I hope that we have different time detention. I guess we will have to see.

Right when I stepped out of the classroom I accidently knock in to something causing who ever to drop everything. The hallway grew silent and stared at me.

"What do you guys want? Stop staring weirdoes." I said. I was kind of creped out.

"What is so interesting about this? I always knock in to people. It is normal. What is so different this time?" I thought to myself.

"Why don't you look at who you knocked over Four?" somebody in the crowd said

I slowly turned on my heels and was meet with a very pissed off Tris

"Oh no." I thought to myself

Then hell braked out loose

**Dun Dun Dun!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris's P.O.V

After my little lecture from the teacher, I sat down and glared at the board, not bothering to take the notes because I would just ask my brother for the notes.

I was snapped out of my staring contest with the air, by my phone vibrating. I looked at it and saw I got a text from Christina.

C-You do know we r going to be tested on this piece of shit

T-Whteves, don't care

C-suite yourself

We kept on texting each other till the bell rang. I quickly packed my stuff and rushed out of the door. I froze for a second to think if I left anything. A second later I felt a warm body shove me roughly, making my stuff fall out on to the floor. The hallway became silent and they all turned to look at me or my attacker.

What, who is my attacker. Because he is in big trouble, and everyone knew it. Nobody bothers me because, well let's just say, the last time somebody hit me, they were sent to the hospital with 3 broken ribs, 1 broken arm, and was knocked out. He never came back to school because he moved half way across the world to get away from me.

I looked over and saw my attacker.

_**Four**_

With Four being his usual ass, he kept telling them it was no big deal. Well that was in till somebody said to look over.

"Yeah Four, why don't you just see how much trouble you are about to get in to." I thought

He slowly turned on his heels, and he saw me with my, your-so-dead, face.

I saw fear flicker across his face, but he masked it so quickly, that if you hadn't been looking closely, you wouldn't see it.

I smirked to myself, well this will be interesting. Four and I are basically the same level of fighting, so it is always a mystery on who wins.

"Fight, fight, fight!" everybody chanted

Almost half of the school was standing around us, we tend to attract attention while we fight each other if you hadn't noticed.

I charged and flipped him, catching him off guard. But he soon came to his senses and we wrestled on the ground. The rest was just a big blur.


	4. Chapter 4

Four's P.O.V

After our "little" incident, we were both sent to the hospital.  
I was told that I had a fractured wrist, a broken rib and a minor concussion. They told me that Tris had the same exact thing, ironically. It's kind of like God telling us that we should be together.

"No." I said shaking my head. "That will never happen"

I don't know why but I felt a little sad, but in less than a second I recomposed myself, erasing any doubt. 

I slowly got up and winced at the pain that came from my broken rib.

"Dang, I thought, that girl has crazy skills, even though she is so short, she still managed to be as good as me."

I have been training hand-in-hand combat for 4 years. Yet she trained for 6 years.

I dragged myself to the connecting bathroom to freshen up. I saw a pair of clothes sitting there so I took a shower, allowing any blood to go down the drain, making the water slightly pinkish. I hate that color. It reminds me on how weak I am.

I turn off the shower and get dressed in to jeans and a black shirt

I chuckle a little on how long of a detention we would get now, probably for the rest of the year.

I got out of my room and signed myself out of the hospital, driving off.

Tris's P.O.V

I woke up painfully and wondered why I was in the hospital.

"Oh, right" I thought as the memories came back.

I got up and walked out asking people where I could fine my doctor, to get out of this hell hole. Finally I gave up and just walked out, nobody casting a second glance towards me.

**Sorry guys for not posting for awhile and making this really short. I have finals and stuff also I have a lot of writers block. I will try to update more. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris P.O.V

The next day I went to school everybody stared at me and Four. The day gets even better when we get called out in the middle of second period class, to go to the principle office. Sadly we had the same class together so we distanced our self from about 3-4 ft distance. We walked in a awkward silence, so I drifted to the time when we stopped being friends….

"**Flashback, 3years ago"**

"Toby, help!" I yelled.

I was getting beaten up by three boys who were 2 years older than me. Toby turned around and saw me getting hurt. But instead of helping me like he always does, he keeps his face blank and emotionless and turns around walking away. That moment hurt the most, not the kicking or the taunting, but how my best friend turned against me, leaving me broken and bruised. Everything faded away and it seems like the only thing I can see or think about is him, how he walked away like nothing was happening. That haunted me for the rest of my life.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital, I had to get stitches on my head, and broke 3 ribs, and an arm. Toby never came to see me, and at school I sat alone at lunch without anybody to share with..

"**Present"**

Since then I built up walls and became the most feared person besides Four. I worked out at the gym and transformed from the little girl with nothing in the world to care about, to an emotionless closed off girl.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we arrived at the office. We went in and sat down waiting for the principle to come in. I chewed on my fingernails while he fiddled with his thumbs. Finally the principle came out and took a seat with us.

**Line brake**

We got out with only a month of detention and community work for a week. He said that we would have gotten more but we were graduating soon so he wouldn't be too harsh. WE left without a word.


	6. Important Note (At least read the end)

!Very Important Author's Note! Read the end at least.

(If you don't want to read this at least read the last few sentences at the end)

I am officially the worst writer the whole world has ever seen. Ignoring this fanfic for three years? Yea, I was a little busy. But! To my defense, one, I do check on my reads and read all reviews, and two, I have been reading on this amazing website/app for these last years.

Now wait, don't go clicking off of here just yet. Let me explain this amazing app.

So, yes, it does have fanfics. It is also a great way to write either fanfics or normal creative stories you think of by yourself. Over millions of people have an account on this including myself. Now I am not saying this website is bad, this central of readers are amazing and you guys gave so much support when I was first trying to write.

Let me tell you the Pro's and Con's

Pro

You can read offline as long as you "add it to your library" *go review this chapter with the word, infinity, and maybe a chapter may go up*

There are more then 1 million books and fanfics out there written by anyone and even maybe you!

People have became authors through this website if you get enough reviews/votes/reads a publisher may contact you.

It has everything in it, with mythical creatures to cliche things.

It's an app that anyone can get for free.

MY FRIENDS AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT!

Con

It's a little confusing at first. If you are used to this fanfiction set up then it may take a while to get used to, but trust me. Once you learn the basics, you're hooked.

You have to be patient, since this is a bigger place it will take more time to get reads and sorts. Don't expect to post 1 chapter and get 100 reads, but don't give up.

Err, really nothing else.

Just some tips I had struggled to pick up...

WAIT! Don't just go posting a story right when you get an account. Read a few popular books before you go write one yourself, this website is a little picker on the writing side, but I'm not so sure about fanfics (sorry but you gotta see yourself for that stuff).

It's hard to keep writing because chapters are lengthier on this app, just keep going though.

Now since you have finished reading this (hopefully) let me reveal the amazing website/app!

Wattpad!

Go check it out on either the app or online and check out my account for some good starting popular books. Also click on the "work" button to read my book that I had created and wrote and press "vote" if you enjoyed it and press "review" if you would like to give me a notice that you are from the fanfic. You can also private message me if you would like.

Account name- carolyn1624

Please try it out and if this gets enough reviews and reads then maybe I will update a chapter on here! If you had read the whole thing then congrats and review this chapter with a word *wink*(btw if you didn't read the whole thing then go do it and you will be able to know the secret)

Thank you once again and see you anther time! xoxo


	7. Re-write?

Ok as you all know and see, this account has not been used to publish chapters and stories recently.

After reading through old comments, I would like to know if people are still interested in this book continuing. I would like to see if previous users are still using their accounts and would want to see a rewrite of both stories.

**Please leave a review voicing your opinion to give me a good idea whether people still support these stories**.

I will be back in a week and will decide to keep the story or not, depending if my supporters are still online.

~Carolyn


End file.
